Information processing systems, methods and computer program products are being increasingly used in the store environment. For example, information processing systems may be used for inventory control, point-of-sale and accounting systems. Stores may include wholesale or retail stores or any other consumer environment such as movie theaters, airports, shopping malls, arenas, and other such venues. Information processing systems continue to play an increasing role at restaurant chains such as "fast food" restaurant chains which include a large number of restaurant sites. Information processing control of distribution, promotion and other activities is increasingly being used to coordinate the large number of restaurant sites.
With the advent of the personal computer, multimedia presentations are also increasingly being used in commercial and consumer environments. Multimedia presentations may include text, graphics, audio and full motion digital video which are integrated into a single presentation.
Attempts have been made to use multimedia presentations in the store environment. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,416 to Nemirofsky entitled "Video Media Distribution Network Apparatus and Method" and International Application WO 96/08113 to Cho et al. entitled "Point of Purchase Video Distribution System". See also the publication entitled "POS Goes Multimedia: Retailers Test New Applications" by Fox, Chain Store Age Executive, Vol. 71, No. 2, February, 1995, pp. 43-46. However, notwithstanding these attempts, there continues to be a need for improved systems, methods and computer program products for generating store displays.